


I Beg Your Pardon

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Confident Alec Lightwood, Deepthroating, Desperation, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Using Magic for Selfish Purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “I beg your pardon?” Magnus asked. He was pretty sure he had heard Alec correctly, but it wasn’t like him to be so brazen and bold, so he had to double check. Alec tilted his head to the side - Magnus couldn’t be sure the alcohol hadn’t finally taken over Alec’s ability to hold his head up - and glided his hand to the back of Magnus’ neck.“Then beg.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 181





	I Beg Your Pardon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylar102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/gifts).



> This is Morgan's fault (as it often is) because she posted this in the [Malec Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8): "Drunk!alec openly flirting with Magnus but gets a bit too lewd for a public space and says something really steamy that Magnus almost does a spit take, blush creeping up on his face. Magnus stutters out a "I beg your pardon." Alec leaning in close, his lips brushing Magnus' ear as he whispers "Then beg."
> 
> AND I COULDN'T _NOT_ WRITE IT, Y'KNOW?!

Magnus loved those nights when Alec would let loose. Once Magnus had found the ideal drink for him, it was more often than not that Alec would trust his boyfriend to mix up the perfect cocktail for them to indulge in and have a fun night out. The Hunter’s Moon was quite busy for a Sunday night, just how Magnus liked it, and he had Alec by his side and a drink in his hand. Magnus didn’t think there could be a better way to spend an evening. 

“Jace somehow dared _himself_ to ‘bag’ a vampire tonight,” Izzy groaned as she took a seat across from Magnus at the booth. Alec waved happily at his sister, his hooded eyes brightening and his messy smile lopsided on his lips. Magnus believed he couldn’t look any cuter. “If I have to hear one more joke about vampires and sucking, I’m going to lose it,” Izzy spat, downing a shot Maia had preemptively placed in front of her. 

“Don’t make me gag, Isabelle, we’re having a great night ignoring Jace’s misguided attempts for conquests,” Magnus teased, running his ringed pinky around the salt coating the rim of his margarita glass. 

He felt Alec’s lips press against his ear before his husky voice muttered, “I can make you gag.” Magnus choked on air, his eyes widening and darting over to Izzy who was too busy flirting with Maia to hear what Alec had said. He turned just enough to glance at Alec, who was more than obviously staring at Magnus’ mouth as if entranced by it. Magnus’ entire body shivered at the heat he saw in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“I beg your pardon?” Magnus asked. He was pretty sure he had heard Alec correctly, but it wasn’t like him to be so brazen and bold, so he had to double check. 

Alec tilted his head to the side - Magnus couldn’t be sure the alcohol hadn’t finally taken over Alec’s ability to hold his head up - and glided his hand to the back of Magnus’ neck. The actions were much smoother than Magnus would have expected in his drunken state and they had chills slowly crawling up Magnus’ back as he leaned into the touch. Alec threaded his fingers through Magnus’ neatly styled hair and tugged very softly, but enough for Magnus to lose the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Then beg.” Alec’s whisper was punctuated by his tongue sliding across the cuff on Magnus’ ear and over his jaw. Magnus gulped audibly and gaped at his boyfriend. He was sure he looked like a fish, his mouth opening and closing as he considered what to say next, but he didn’t have time for his mind to catch up - or more accurately for the blood to rush back to his brain after gathering so quickly in his groin - before Maia was sliding over another round of shots. 

“C’mon, boys, we’ve still got the entire night ahead of us!” Izzy cheered. She licked the line of salt from Maia’s wrist, tossed the tequila back, and sucked the lime from her girlfriend’s mouth. Magnus took their distraction as the perfect opportunity to shove Alec from the booth and pull him toward the exit. 

“Where we goin’?” Alec mumbled, following behind Magnus easily. It took everything in him not to shove Alec up against the wall outside of the Hunter’s Moon and kiss him, but he wouldn’t take advantage of Alec in his drunken state. Instead, he conjured a portal and dragged Alec through, pushing him onto the couch once they arrived at the loft. 

“‘Then beg’?” Magnus repeated, pacing in front of Alec as he attempted to reel in the magic bubbling inside of him. “You can’t just _say_ something like that and expect me to--” Alec’s laughter filled the air and when Magnus glanced over, he had his hand over his mouth in a lame attempt to stifle it. “Seriously, Alexander? You are ridiculously drunk.” 

“I am no--” Alec pressed his lips together to contain the hiccup that Magnus heard anyway and then laughed once more. “Maybe a li’l drunk. But ‘m proud of m’self,” Alec slurred, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling boastfully at Magnus. Magnus copied his pose and raised his eyebrows like a challenge. 

“And why exactly is that, my darling?” Magnus asked. Even if he was a bit concerned for the answer, he was too intrigued to not take a _little_ advantage of Alec’s filter-free mind. 

“Made you _speechless._ Like you make me,” Alec noted, still gazing up at Magnus with a face full of pride, albeit, just a little drowsy. “Wasn’t lyin’ either. Wan’ you to beg for me,” Alec added and once again, Magnus was dumbstruck. Alec took quick notice and pointed at Magnus joyfully, shouting, “Did it again! Man, I’m _good!_ ” 

Magnus glared, shaking his head, and said, “I think it’s time we get you into bed.” Alec whined as Magnus pulled him up from the couch, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him standing. “I’ll make you a deal,” Magnus began and the words piqued Alec’s short attention. “If you remember this tomorrow, I want you to make me beg for your cock down my throat. Sound good?” It was Magnus’ turn to make Alec speechless and he did a fantastic job if he had to admit it. 

“Now. Wan’ you now,” Alec whined as he pressed his lips insistently to Magnus’ cheek. Magnus thought he might have been aiming for lips, but the fact he missed that badly told Magnus he was in no form to go any further. 

“Baby boy,” Magnus began, sliding his finger down the bridge of Alec’s nose before tapping Alec’s bottom lip. “Don’t you want to _remember_ me begging for you?” Magnus argued as Alec pretended to nip at the digit, smiling coyly to himself.

“Jus’...” Alec waved his hands almost manically. Magnus figured out he was imitating magic and glared at his boyfriend. “Get rid of it. You can do that, magically?” Alec guessed and Magnus considered his words. 

Magnus always loved a magical challenge and that was exactly what Alec had just unknowingly given him. He had been able to purify blood of poison and siphon toxins out of any bodily fluid, so what made alcohol any different? He made his decision solely based on the fact that he had never wanted Alec more than he did at that moment and shoved Alec back onto the bed, snapping his fingers to ignite his magic. He tried to ignore the drunken whoops of satisfaction that left Alec’s lips as he held his hands over his boyfriend and focused on the alcohol mixed in his body, pulling as much of it out as he could. 

“Did it work?” Alec asked, glancing down at his no longer trembling hands. 

“You tell me,” Magnus said, tugging Alec to stand once more and pushing him forward when he couldn’t have expected it. Alec maintained his balance and flung back around to yell at his boyfriend before his face went serious. 

“You know, I would still love you if you _weren’t_ a warlock, but that is a _really_ handy trick,” Alec noted as he took a few crisp steps forward so he was chest to chest with Magnus. “Now, what was it you promised to beg for?” Alec asked coyly. 

Magnus was grateful there were no consent barriers in their way any longer and surged forward to capture Alec’s lips in his as an answer. Alec kissed Magnus back just as eagerly, one hand sliding around to the small of Magnus’ back to pull him closer. Alec might not have believed he could make Magnus speechless before, but every time they touched, Magnus felt all of the words and thoughts rush out of his mind. 

When Alec took control of the kiss, pressing his tongue insistently into Magnus’ mouth and moving his hands down to cup Magnus’ ass, he found himself powerless once more. Magnus considered Alec’s earlier demand with his mouth watering and his cock growing underneath his already tight pants and pulled back to gaze up at his boyfriend, hunger clear in both of their eyes. 

“You told me to beg for you, to let you make me gag with your cock. Does that sound right?” As confident as Alec had seemed earlier, he was still struck momentarily dumb by Magnus’ words. He bit down on his bottom lip, but before he could chew at it too long, Magnus ran his thumb along the soft skin and tugged it from his mouth. “Will you let me beg for you, Alexander? Please?” Magnus asked as innocently as he could muster, glancing up at Alec underneath heavily mascaraed eyelashes. 

“Beg,” Alec said quickly but sternly as if choking out the answer while still clinging onto the confident bravado he had started with. Magnus appreciated that side of him, the one that snatched control and took what he wanted when he knew he could have it. It wasn’t any different then and Magnus had to stop himself from whining at the command. Magnus dropped to his knees, sliding his hands down Alec’s thighs as he wasn’t willing to stop touching his boyfriend quite yet. 

“I love when you tell me exactly what you want, Alexander. Want to know what I want?” Magnus asked, tracing his finger down the zipper of Alec’s pants, his nail catching each separate tooth with a small clack that echoed through the nearly silent room. Alec nodded slowly, staring down at Magnus as if he couldn’t possibly look anywhere else. “I want you to fuck my mouth. I’ve wanted you to take control ever since I first _met_ you, Alec. Please--” Magnus pleaded, losing himself in the way Alec’s head tilted, his eyebrow raised in intrigue that Magnus hadn’t quite expected. 

“Keep going,” Alec muttered, his voice low and husky as his fingers threaded into Magnus’ hair, stroking through it slowly and teasingly. Magnus lost his breath, every thought in his mind evaporating as the semblance of control he thought he had was taken by - or freely given to - Alec. 

“I want your cock so far down my throat, I won’t be able to beg anymore. I need it, Alec, God-- I need _you_!” Magnus practically yelled, gazing up at Alec with imploring eyes. 

He expected Alec to do something; to unbutton his pants, to let Magnus undress him, to at least move them to the bed, but Alec just stared down at him, licking his lips and… waiting. Fire blazed down Magnus’ spine as he gripped desperately to Alec’s wrist with one hand, the other cupping at his boyfriend’s hard cock straining against the tight denim. 

“A-Alec, why aren’t you--” 

“Do you think you’ve begged enough, Magnus?” Something about the way Alec declared his name had Magnus breaking, his heart leaping into his throat as he choked out more pleas. When he glanced up at Alec, there was a confidence that Magnus had rarely seen outside of the Institute and his skin blazed with want at the sight. 

“Please, I can’t wait anymore. I need you to let me suck you, for you to fuck my mouth, I need to _taste_ you. I-- Please, Alec, please, please, please,” Magnus begged. A cacophony of choked whines, wanton prayers, and desperate heaves of breath poured from Magnus’ mouth as Alec’s thumb stroked across his bottom lip. 

“Good,” Alec said simply, pushing his thumb into Magnus’ mouth slowly, deliberately, as if he knew exactly what each motion caused in his boyfriend’s body. His other hand stroked across Magnus’ forehead, the backs of his knuckles brushing over Magnus’ highlighted cheeks that must have been bright from the fire burning inside of him. 

Magnus opened his mouth, ready to beg once more when Alec pushed his jaw closed, his unoccupied hand pulling at the belt around his waist and unbuttoning his pants in rapid succession. The move was done with such expert precision, Magnus was glad Alec’s fingers were holding his jaw closed, or else it would have dropped open in disbelief and pure arousal. The grip on his face tightened slightly and Magnus’ chin was angled up so that he was forced to stare into Alec’s ravenous eyes. 

“I should have made you do this sooner,” Alec said, almost conversationally, as his thumb ran over Magnus’ lip once more, “Your mouth is even prettier when you’re begging me to fuck it.”

If Magnus thought he was speechless before, nothing could compare to how those words reverberated through his mind, sending a lightning bolt of bliss straight through his body and into his cock. He always knew he wanted Alec to take control, but as it happened, he wasn’t sure he could handle the intensity of the sheer _need_ coursing through him. Alec seemed to notice the power he had at that moment and threaded his fingers through Magnus’ hair to gather his attention again. Even through the hunger on Alec’s face, Magnus could see the fondness in his smile. 

“You begged for me,” Alec began, pushing the tip of his hard cock against Magnus’ lips tantalizingly, “now show me you meant it.” 

Alec didn’t need to say anything else. The small taste of precome that dripped onto Magnus’ tongue and the way Alec’s cock weighed heavily on his bottom lip had Magnus surging forward and taking as much of the length into his mouth as he could. Alec slid down his throat as if the cavern was made to fit his dick perfectly and Magnus swallowed to make that fact clear to his boyfriend. Alec’s groans only made Magnus work that much steadier, suck that much harder, and swirl his tongue faster around the tip when he pulled away enough to take a shallow breath. 

His lungs burned for air and his throat felt like sandpaper as Alec lost control of his thrusts, pounding into Magnus’ mouth with next to no finesse, the fingers in his hair gripping almost painfully. Magnus couldn’t bring himself to feel anything besides pleasure; at the pain, at the look on Alec’s face, the way his moans echoed around the room. His cock was straining against his pants, rubbing teasingly against the fabric as if making its own effort to beg for relief. 

“Touch yourself,” Alec demanded, “come with me, Magnus, it’s okay,” Alec husked out, panting heavily. One hand removed itself from Magnus’ head to hold onto the shaking arm attached to Magnus’ hand that was pulling his leaking cock out of his pants. He could barely focus on stroking his own length when Alec gripped his jaw tightly and fucked his mouth relentlessly. Alec’s pupils were blown, his hair falling in front of his face as he huffed out pleas telling Magnus to keep going and not dare to stop. 

Magnus wouldn’t stop, could never bring himself to, not when Alec’s thrusts became sloppy and his moans strained in his chest as if he was holding them back. Magnus sucked Alec down as far as he could and just when he thought he couldn’t take him any further, Alec slid the rest of the way down his throat like magic. As pleasure shot through Magnus’ spine, every muscle burst with fire before relaxing, and his skin tingled as he came messily onto his stomach and hand. 

His screams of bliss would have shattered the windows if they weren’t stifled by Alec’s cock which continued pushing and pulling out of Magnus’ mouth. Magnus’ jaw was slack and his throat relaxed in aftershocks of his orgasm as Alec pounded into it, holding tightly to any inch of Magnus he could grasp onto with his trembling hands. Magnus watched him with hooded eyes as Alec came, filling his mouth with the bitter come he had begged for earlier. It tasted almost sweet on his tongue and he figured he was too blissed out to do anything besides swallow it down and watch the way Alec unraveled in front of him. 

All of the control Alec had was back in Magnus’ hands willingly as Alec knelt down in front of his boyfriend, pressing their lips together messily. Magnus knew Alec must have been able to taste himself lingering on Magnus’ lips but he didn’t make a move to pull away. He kissed Magnus hard and full of passion and, for what felt like the millionth time that night, Magnus was powerless against the man he loved. 

“That was--” 

“Where have you been hiding all,” Magnus gestured vaguely, accidentally summoning his magic to his fingertips, “ _that!_ ” Alec laughed, his chest rumbling happily against Magnus’ where they were pressed together, and shook his head. 

“You do something to me, Magnus, and I can’t explain it,” Alec said simply as if it was just that. Magnus kissed him again, leaning back against the bed frame behind him because he wasn’t sure if he could hold himself up much longer. 

“Since I magically sobered you up, think you can angelically clean up this mess?” Magnus asked, batting his eyelashes as sweetly as he could muster. 

“Only if you beg,” Alec whispered, nipping at Magnus’ earlobe. Magnus couldn’t magic away the mess fast enough before Alec was picking him up and tossing him onto the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
